Supermassive
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: Grimmjow appears in Konoha with no reason as to why, picking a fight with a ninja wasnt the smartest thing to do, now by law of the fifth he has been put under watch by Hinata, but theres more to this shy girl then meets the eyes.Grim/Hina/Grimm/Saku


AN: yeah I am back with yet another Hinata/Grimmjow fandom.

Rating: M

Pairing: Hinata/Grimmjow

Side pairing: Grimmjow/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata

Summary: Somehow Grimmjow ends up in the leaf village with no memory of how he got there, now by law of the fifth he has been placed under watch by none other then Hinata, but there's more to this shy ninja then meets the eye.

* * *

><p><em>Was this how death felt like? <em>

_Peaceful and without a care in the world._

_Well, then he very much enjoys it. Life was very hard to live, but death was peaceful, even if it was the second time dying. He didn't mind this death felt much better then his first. He did not mind at all losing to carrot top, he was a worthy rival_. _He closed his eyes and let his body, mind and soul go. _

_Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear a faint voice calling out to him; slowly it was getting louder and louder until he felt as though the voice was right in front of him. _

"_Grimmjow…"_

_Ah, so it in front of him. _

_Slowly Grimmjow reopened his eyes, staring at the hooded figure in front of him. The figure wore all black as his clothes danced behind him. Grimmjow didn't know what to make of the figure, so he continued to stare with a blank idle look. Suddenly the figure snapped his head up revealing eclectic blue eyes. The rest of his face was covered._

"_Grimmjow…" he voice seemed to carry an echo. The voice sounded familiar yet he could not put a face to said voice. _

"_I do not have much time so I'm going to say this once so listen up you dense, her life is in danger, you must protect your wife at all cost…_

_His what!_

_Before he could voice his rather rude remark, Grimmjow felt the wind knocked out of him. His body felt as if where on fire, and everything when black._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow felt himself being lifted, a soft voice whispering in his ear. It was soft—welcoming, and an intoxicating smell hit his keen senses—it smelted of lilies and lavenders—it was the smell of innocents. He subconsciously leaned into the warm body, despite the burning pain his body was in.<p>

The burning sensation started in his head and slowly made its way down to his toes, it was began to be too much, it was a pain he never felt before. It felt as if the burning was eating away at his insides tearing at his core.

"_Don't worry you're safe now…."_

Oddly enough, Grimmjow believed every word the smooth voice said. Suddenly he could no longer hear her voice as he fell once again into the darkness that seems to be consuming his being.

OXOXOXO

Grimmjow blinked to adjust his eyes to the blinding white light. A rather annoying beeping sound came from his left, in fact the whole place smelled odd. It irritated his nose so mush that he had the sudden urge to cover his nose. The arrancar attempted to sit up but a hand pressed firmly to chest stopping him.

"You mustn't move too much, you're still hurt." The hand pushed him back down on the bed. It was then Grimmjow realized he was in a hospital and jade green eyes fixed on him with concern. The sexta snorted and pushed her hand back as he sat up again.

"I'm fine pinky," A vain appeared on her slightly big forehead, but then sighed before she stood up.

"You have no serious life threatening injuries, so after a few check up I'll release you." The whole time the pink head girl was talking Grimmjow took his time to look over his surrounding. Everything felt, smell, looked different. There was no doubt in his mind he was in the world of the living. However, the question was _why_ was he here? He searched around in his mind as to why he was here, but nothing came up.

Grimmjow felt strange, in a way, he felt lighter—almost out of place; something was missing, but what?

Oh well.

"Pinky where am I?" He asked in his smug tone. He heard the pen in the women's hand snapped before she face with a irk expression.

"I have a name you jerk and It's Sakura! And you're in Konoha," Sakura shouted. The men on the bed did not appear to be fazed by her angry tone as he merely smirked. "Hey—wait you still need your rest—sit!" Sakura rushed over to the men with piercing blue eyes and dark hair.

"You still need your rest!" Sakura reached out to grasp his wrist but he quickly grabbed her neck instead.

Sakura gasped in shock.

Grimmjow smirked.

"Human do you honestly believe I Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, the sixth Espada, need rest!" he squeezes harder watching in delight as the girl gasp for air.

"I—I …don't…k-know what...You're talking...a—about!" Sakura drew chakra in her right leg and kneed him in gut hard. Grimmjow felt the wind knock out as he heard a few ribs snap due to the strength the girl put in her leg. Grimmjow released her jumping back, holding his side.

The arrancar was utterly shock that a mere human broke through his arrancar skin armor.

"I am the sixth!"

Sakura eyed him warily as she rubbed her sore neck. She can felt the hand print he left on her skin.

"I don't know half of what you're talking about!"

Grimmjow brows twitched, slightly. "Look pinky—"he pointed to the side of him face where his jaw bone mask would be. "Does this look normal to you?" he exclaimed.

Sakura raised a brow. "What are you referring to? I don't see anything?"

"Are you blind or dumb?" he touched the side of his face excepting to feel his mask; however, his hand met skin and nothing but skin. In panic and shock, Grimmjow felt around his face but still no mask. He glared daggers at Sakura who stood silently observing him.

"What have you done?" Grimmjow jolted up right ignoring the pain on his rib cage as he yanked his shirt off. Sakura willed herself not to blush at the insane man however failed miserably. The men had a body of a God. She continued to watch him as a horrified expression played over his devilishly features.

"Where's my hole?" Sakura blushed a thousand folds. Did he just say what she thinks he just said?

"Um…I—"

"Not that hole you dumb-ass!" Grimmjow said, he wasn't that far gone not to know what she was thinking. "The hole on my stomach!" The arrancar jabbed a slender finger at his tone torso.

Sakura blinked. "And once again I don't know what you're talking about." She said calmly trying to calm the insane man. Grimmjow growled. He felt like killing something or rather someone. Come to think about it, he could not feel his spiritual pressure nor can he sense where his Zanpakuto was located.

Oh the irony, Grimmjow—the great and proud Espada wanted to scream. His gripped his hair tugging on the loose ends as he slowly brought it to his view. What he saw made him want to cry. His beautiful electric blue hair was now black-ish blue. Grimmjow saw red.

"YOU!"

Sakura yelped when she saw Grimmjow rushing at her with a raised fist. Although Grimmjow could not sense his spiritual pressure, he still felt his strength. Grimmjow thrust his fist forward, however Sakura leaped out of the way and Grimmjow's fist made connect with the floor, destroying the whole room in his rage. Sakura's eyes wide in disbelief. Rubbish flying everywhere, the pink head ninja felt a vein pop.

"You asshole do you know what the fifth would do to me if she finds out you fucking destroyed her hospital!" Another fist came flying at her, however this time Sakura caught the fist with her right hand and punched back with her left. She grinned when she heard a painful grunt.

Her victory was short lived when Grimmjow twisted her body around and she felt a hard knee connect with her back. Sakura cried out.

"That's pay back," He tossed her nearly limp body to the ground below them. He grinned when heard her body hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Over Here!"

Grimmjow only had time to turn his body around an inch before a fist punched him right in the jaw, throwing his back, Grimmjow's body made a huge creator as it hit the ground.

"Damn…That actually hurt..." Grimmjow hissed pulling himself up. The arrancar brushed himself off, gazing at the girl who was only six feet away from him.

"You're good pinky?" Grimmjow said massaging his sore jaw. Sakura snickered.

"You ani't seen noting yet!" With that Sakura, summon massive chakra in her fist and with a battle cry, the pink head ninja rushed at Grimmjow again.

A crazed grin appeared on the arrancar face. "Prepare to lose pinky!" He laughed insanely. He opened his hand as he tried to summon as mush power as he could so he can form a cero, however nothing happened. He gritted his teeth in frustrated.

"Fuck this," The very last second as Sakura got closer Grimmjow met her powerful fist with his own, both fist meeting forming a powerful shock wave, nearly annihilating almost everything around them. The force of the power sent both Grimmjow and Sakura back.

Sakura was beginning to lose her cool and becoming annoyed. Now matter how many time she came at him he just keeps coming back for more. "What's a matter pinky? Don't tell me that's all you got?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically, cocking his head to the head, mockingly.

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed. Abruptly she sensed another presence—a very pissed off presence.

"Enough!"

Sakura immediately recognized the voice and bowed.

"Milady?"

Grimmjow scowled at the interruption, his trademark frown on his face.

"Hey lady!" Grimmjow said to the blonde female with the huge boobs that could put Harribel to shame.

Tsunade twitched, "Watch who you are calling names boy," She said in an icy tone. Grimmjow snorted.

"Make me?" He challenged.

Tsunade smirked slyly. "Gladly," In a flashed she reappeared behind Grimmjow before he can reaction Grimmjow felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and everything went black. As his world was becoming to darken he heard a voice chuckle in his head.

"_You're human now Grimmjow."_

"Sakura Take him to the back room and restrain him,"

"—my lady—"

"Secondly I want this place cleaned up!" She said in a dangerously calm voice, Sakura felt shivers run down her spine.

"H—hai" She answered nervously. In a puff of smoke, the Hokage vanished. Sakura took one good look at the mess they created and wanted to yank her hair out.

"DAMN YOU GRIMMJOW!"

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

Please review I really worked hard on this so I would like to hear feed make, and yes Hinata will be present next chapter.


End file.
